


Street Light

by spooky_n_spunky



Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddles, Cute boys, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Stanlon - Freeform, clearly not cannon just fluffy happiness, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_n_spunky/pseuds/spooky_n_spunky
Summary: “Dove it’s too early for this, let’s just go back to sleep.” Mike suggested, hoping Stan would agree, but the curly haired boy just shook his head.“We’re already up, why not stay awake a little longer.” Stan poked his boyfriend’s stomach repeatedly. “Cmon, live a little.
Relationships: Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Street Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fantastic @winters_falcon on twitter! go check them out they are an amazing artist and so fucking talented! The prompt I got was "hm, stanlon and maybe 4am cuddle conversations? and like you know, the type of semi goofy conversations you tend to have at 4am"

The room was dark, there were no lights except for the soft street light seeping through the curtains on the window. It was quiet. The only sounds you could hear were even breaths coming from the two bodies entangled on the queen sized bed. One of the people started to stir. The guy, Mike, opened his eyes and looked around. He was groggy but he looked over at the clock sitting on the nightstand, 4:07 am glared at him in bright red letters. He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him and smiled softly. Picking his hand up he moved it into the sleeping person’s curly hair and ran his fingers through the messy locks. This caused the sleeping person to also wake up. His closed eyes fluttered open and looked into Mike’s.

“Shit, Stan go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Mike mumbled and cupped the side of Stan’s face.

“What time is it?” Stan asked sleepily and pulled Mike’s body closer to his own.

“Just past four am.” Mike replied and gently rubbed his thumb against the other’s cheek bone. Stan’s eyes wandered, looking from Mike’s dimly lit face to the edge of the hand that is on his face. He leaned into Mike’s hand, making him think that Stan was going to kiss his skin, when instead the curly haired boy bit Mike’s hand. The action caused the older boy to gasp and pull his hand away. “Stan, what the hell was that for?”

Stan shrugged in response. “I honestly don’t know. Guess I wanted to see what you would do.” A small, slightly mischievous, smile was on the bird loving teen’s face. Mike rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist.

“Dove it’s too early for this, let’s just go back to sleep.” Mike suggested, hoping Stan would agree, but the curly haired boy just shook his head.

“We’re already up, why not stay awake a little longer.” Stan poked his boyfriend’s stomach repeatedly. “Cmon, live a little.

Mike laughed as he shook his head, “Staying up at 4 am is not living Stanley. Also please stop poking me!” Stan grinned wickedly.

“Make me.” He dared and continued to bug Mike. The older boy took the challenge seriously and grabbed onto Stan’s hands. He took both and placed them above the curly haired boy’s head, holding them in place with one hand and moved them both so that Stan was on his back and Mike was above him. Mike proceeded to wiggle his fingers against the smaller boy’s stomach. Loud laughter erupted from Stan as he struggled underneath Mike while being tickled.

“M-m-mikey stooop!” Stan squealed as he kicked his legs around. He was trying his hardest to escape Mike’s grasp, but he was very clearly failing at that task. Mike simply tickled the small boy under him harder. Stan was laughing so hard he could barely breathe and he kept letting out small high-pitched squeaks. “UNCLE!” He managed to yell out and Mike finally stopped. Stan took a minute to recatch his breath.

Mike moved off from on top of Stan and laid down next to him again. “So do you still want to stay awake now?”

Stan nodded, “Yes I do. There’s no way I can sleep now, so ha.”

Mike rolled his eyes but still had a loving grin on his face. The two of them didn’t have anything they had to do the next day, it being a Sunday and all, so it didn’t really matter if they decided to stay up later and go to sleep after the sun rose. Mike reached out grabbing Stan by the side and pulled the boy towards him. “Come ‘ere.” He mumbled and placed a soft kiss to Stan’s curls.

Stan placed his hand on Mike’s bare chest, “Hm, almost seems like you love me or something.” The younger boy giggled while the other scoffed.

“Ew, emotions? That’s gross Dove.” Mike said with faux disgust on his face. The blonde glared at Mike and started placing sloppy wet kisses onto his chin. Mike let out a quiet scream and pulled away, “Ewww, what the heck.”

“You said emotions were gross, so I decided to show you sloppy and gross.” Stan laughed as he watched Mike wipe his chin with the pillow.

“Okay point taken, but you know I was kidding right?” Mike asked exasperated. Stan nodded in response. “Okay good.” The older boy moved in close again to the younger, making their faces only a few inches away from each other. Mike whispered, “Anything you wanna talk about Dove?”

Stan sat there quietly for a moment. His mind flicking through possible topics they could discuss in the dark room. He looked deep in thought when suddenly his soft brown eyes lit up. “Let’s discuss marvel. What’s your favorite movie in the mcu?”

The dark haired boy chuckled at Stan’s question. “I’m honestly a sucker for the big group ones, so Avengers one would probably have to be my favorite. Seeing them all get together for the first time is honestly something so personal.”

Even though it was practically pitch black in the room Stan watched Mike as he spoke, his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light by now. He noticed the crinkle of the skin next to his eyes as he smiled, or the way his lips quirked up when he said certain words. There was a moment of silence when Mike finished talking before Stan snapped out of the trance. “Oh, good choice. If I had to pick one I’d probably go with Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I just really love the story line, and Nat and Steve’s dynamic is honestly so amazing. And Bucky, oh my god have you ever seen someone so fucking beautiful?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Really? Who?”

“You, Dove.”

Stan’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned ablaze. The two of them had been dating for over a year, but Mike, without fail, could still be so smooth and turn Stan into a blushing stuttering mess. Stan tried to move away from his boyfriend, but Mike had a hold on his shirt and side, making the blonde stay near him. “Th-thank you.” Stan mumbled. Mike smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“Oh shut up Mike!”

“But I don’t want to. I want to keep telling you how gorgeous you are, Dove.” Mike moved his hand to Stan’s face again, gently running his thumb over Stan’s bottom lip. “Because you are truly the most breathtaking person I’ve ever seen.”

Mike could feel Stan’s face heat up against his hand. “God I am so in love with you. What did I do to deserve you, Sunflower?”

The shorter haired boy smiled softly at the nick name, his chest filled with warmth. “I love you too, and just by being yourself.” They both leaned in and kissed softly. Stan melted into the kiss and placed his hand on Mike’s side, loving the warmth from the bare skin. Mike hummed softly as he threaded his fingers into the curly blonde hair. They pull away and Mike rested his forehead against Stan’s. “You tired yet Duck?”

Stan nodded gently, “Yeah, let’s go back to sleep. But when we wake up can we watch some marvel movies?”

Mike laughed, “Of course, anything you want. Goodnight, Stan.”

“Goodnight, sunflower.”

The two of them shuffled around for a moment, Mike laying on his back now and Stan rested his head on his shoulder. The smaller boy wrapped his arm over Mike’s bare chest. He pecked a small kiss onto the warm skin and closed his eyes. Stan fell asleep first, Mike staying up a little bit longer listening to his boyfriend’s calm breathing. The sound soothed him and he too fell asleep, a loving smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot in a series of others, I decided that for Christmas I wanted to write little things for my friends and I'm posting them here. So, enjoy! x


End file.
